


The Back Alleyway

by shash



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, a shy artist and a eager phantom thief, porn no plot, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shash/pseuds/shash
Summary: “Do you know…,” Akira murmured with a hoarse voice that sent a warm and mushy feeling towards his groin. “Do you know how long I waited to do that?”A short, smutty story of how Akira portrayed his feelings through amatory doings towards an artist that is a complete amateur to anything sexual.





	The Back Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a story out of this, i dunno. i am just really obsessed with this ship. btw, this is my first time writing smut (or at least properly) and it might be plain or boring. idk. these boys are just sexually confused.

Yusuke waited patiently in a dark alleyway, tapping his shoe against the concrete floor as he fiddled with his fingers apprehensively at his dilatoriness.

The artist leaned against the brick wall, exhaling dimly as he gazed upon the radiant stars that dotted the dark sky. He wetted his lips, cocking his head to catch the time on his watch. Five minutes and his promise will be fulfilled, or so he claimed.

Yusuke gulped harshly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Many obscure thoughts swam around in his mind, poking and prodding at the edge of his brain.

_What if he has forgotten? What if he was busy and had no time for such immature doings?_

His heart sank, a childish pout ghosting on his thin lips. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his eyebrows furrowed together.

…No, he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that. Not with his honest yet illegible face, not with his kind sayings and doings. Not with his sweet voice that cajoled even an inanimate object to fulfill a request of his. Not with his—

Footsteps were trailing against the sidewalk, each sound bouncing off of the brick walls in the narrow alleyway. They interrupted Yusuke’s inner recalls of the man’s impression abruptly, his royal-blue eyes widening as he was paralyzed in place.

Yusuke tilted his head towards his left, eyeing the silhouette of a person that was approaching him. His mouth formed a small ‘o’, as his face screamed relief. He whipped his body towards him to face him properly, a grin eating away at his lips.

He was in his usual garb—His white mask with black accents that unfortunately concealed his beautiful features and a cascading black cloak that had a large collar that surrounded Akira’s neck. An ebony garment accentuated his sharp physique, dark pants hugging his long and strong legs (more specifically, his thighs) in a way that made Yusuke have the need to drink in his appearance.

“Akira, you finally ca—“ Yusuke attempted, but was rudely cut off by the man’s rough push against the brick wall, the artist’s words dying at the tip of his tongue as Akira ate them with the licks and sucks from his respective soft lips.

With both of Akira’s arms caging Yusuke, he submerged the artist into his spell, capturing his soft lips and kissing him, _hard_.

Akira was behaving like a ravenous beast, eagerly sucking his lips and forcing his tongue into Yusuke’s mouth, licking his teeth and practically drinking in his saliva like a beverage. He continued the rough kissing session, resulting in the artist to moan quietly into his mouth, his warm breath reaching Akira’s.

They then stopped after a while, Yusuke’s lips swollen and drenched in saliva, both of the boys taking the time to catch their breaths.

“Do you know…,” Akira murmured with a hoarse voice that sent a warm and mushy feeling towards his groin. “Do you know how long I waited to do that?”

Yusuke gulped, feeling the warmth flourishing upon his pale cheeks. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling his pants tightly hug the forming bulge at how handsome Akira looked and sounded. This whole scene and these doings were very informal and improper towards Yusuke. He felt utterly embarrassed at the current setting, his eyes eating the ground and attempting to find the courage to speak.

“I…I didn’t know you felt the same way as I do,” Yusuke mumbled, panting in-between his words as the warmth practically emitted from his cheeks.

His response resulted in a warm chuckle from Akira, his trademark smirk lining his soft lips. He leaned his body against Yusuke’s, his lips a breadth away from the artist’s ear.

“I want to make you feel more things than just this, Yusuke,” Akira purred into Yusuke’s ears, resulting in the artist to trap his gasp to avoid his amateur impression.

With no response, Akira took that as a muted consent to continue. He began to work efficiently, bringing his soft lips to Yusuke’s exposed neck and sucking at a specific area on his neck, marking his existence onto the artist’s body.

Yusuke’s heart was thumping hard, his whole body hot as he panted from the Akira’s lewd doings. He felt his groin harden, the bulge much more visible in his pants, even in the dark.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, unsatisfied with the lack of visible skin to his eyes, and proceeded to unbutton Yusuke’s shirt, now content with his exposure. Yusuke bit his lips, leaning his head against the wall as the cold wind hit his chest, contrast to Akira’s warm lips licking Yusuke’s already hard nipples in a circular motion, finishing off with one last harsh suck as his tongue trailed down Yusuke’s chest.

Once the phantom thief reached to Yusuke’s growing bulge, he smirked, gazing up towards Yusuke’s fainted eyes. Oh God, what game is he trying to play now?

The dark-haired boy then used his concealed hands to grope a feel at his erection, massaging it between the layers of clothing that concealed his bulge. Yusuke moaned at his doings, grasping harshly onto Akira’s dark mop of hair.

“Akira, p-please don’t play these games with me…,” Yusuke managed to say, panting coarsely as the warmth practically ate his pale complexion.

“Hmm, let me think about it,” Akira said, feigning a pondering expression as he eyed Yusuke’s large bulge with a grin. “I’ll only stop this ‘game’ if you tell me what you would like.”  


Yusuke groaned inwardly, biting his swollen lips as his swift breaths forbade him to piece a proper sentence. What a nefarious man he is…

“I…I want you…” Yusuke breathed, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat from all their amatory doings.  


“Yes?” Akira responded jocularly, a smirk eating at his lips as he waited patiently for Yusuke to gather his request.

“…I want you to suck me off,” Yusuke said with the poor attempt of concealing a distasteful look, the words so foreign and mannered on his tongue. Yusuke never imagined the day he would be saying such ungraceful and vulgar words, but here he is, giving consent to a very attractive phantom thief to suck his dick.

“Oh, I see,” Akira said plainly, unbuckling Yusuke’s belt and unzipping his pants. A hard dick was poking beneath his briefs, a small pool of pre-cum wetting his briefs at the tip of his penis.

Akira lightly licked Yusuke’s clothed erection, gaining a muffled moan from the artist. He continued for a while but stopped abruptly, drawing his breath and exhaling swiftly.

“What…What are you waiting for?” Yusuke asked eagerly, an irritated expression masking his complexion.

“Just admiring the view,” replied the loquacious phantom thief, resulting in the artist to groan impatiently.

Akira laughed at Yusuke’s exotic behavior. “All right, fine. You win.” Akira pulled down Yusuke’s briefs, his dick springing out and meeting the cold air, the artist exhaling in relief.

Akira kissed the tip of his dick, swirling his tongue at the slit as Yusuke failed to mute his moans. Akira then danced his tongue at his length, spiraling his tongue from the top of his shaft to where his balls were. Akira then spontaneously jumped right back to the tip, opening his mouth as Yusuke watched himself disappear into Akira in a harsh suck.

“Ah…!” Yusuke moaned loudly, his eyes rolled back as one of his hands cupped his mouth at how lewd he sounded.

Akira continued to move his mouth up and down on his length, sucking harshly at his dick as he did so in swift movements. Yusuke grasped Akira’s mop of hair tightly as he watched Akira work his magic, his hips grinding against Akira’s mouth.

“A-Akira…I’m gonna—“ Yusuke warned, bucking his hips and shoving his dick down Akira’s throat. Akira did not heed to Yusuke’s omen, but instead slurped Yusuke’s come, lapping each and every single drop that Yusuke had to offer.

Once Akira removed his mouth off of Yusuke’s now calm dick, Yusuke collapsed onto the concrete ground, his body sliding against the brick wall. His hair stuck onto his skin, his face practically drowning in red as he panted harshly, his eyes closed as he remained nearly stupor.

Akira then joined Yusuke against the wall, their shoulders touching as he leaned against Yusuke for support.

“You liked that, pretty boy?” Akira mumbled with a smirk, finding Yusuke’s warm hand and intertwining his fingers with his.

“…Yes. I very much appreciated your…doings,” Yusuke stuttered his response, gaining a hearty laugh from his partner.

“But…” Yusuke began, his eyebrows furrowed as he pieced together his question. “Why did you advance on me in such a spontaneous manner? I thought you were angry at me when you approached me, to be quite blunt.”

Akira allowed his head to hang as a smile danced on his soft lips. “I…Did not have the intentions of doing so, but I’ve had these feelings for you for quite some time, and I guess my body just had a mind of its own and did…That. Sorry for giving the wrong impression.”

Yusuke lightly shook his head. “No, no, I was just…Surprised, is all. I did not know you shared the same feelings as I.”

Akira whipped his head to face Yusuke, a soft and polite smile pasted on his lips. “How can I not fall for someone like you?” He said as he stared straight into Yusuke’s gleaming blue eyes, falling in love with him little by little.

Yusuke’s blush returned once more, his eyes widened at his partner’s response. A grin finally broke his astonishment, one that triggered Akira’s feelings and made him blush in return.

“Sorry if this is blunt, but…” Akira said, shifting uncomfortably before Yusuke. “I…Have a little situation here. Mind taking care of it for me…?” Yusuke eyes shifted to the large bulge growing against the phantom thief’s pants, staring at it blankly.

Akira laughed. “I guess your expression says it all.” And Yusuke then got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u dirty people enjoyed


End file.
